


Prussia's revenge

by SouthParkFirefly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthParkFirefly/pseuds/SouthParkFirefly
Summary: Prussia is fed up of the abuse he's suffered so he exacts his revenge by breaking Russia. Warning: Incest but Non-con





	Prussia's revenge

**Author's Note:**

> (So I had a dream about this...don't ask)

Prussia had had enough of all the abuse and torment he had suffered at the hands of Russia. Growling softly he strode around the house a bandage covering one eye and his arms, his t-shirt was sticking to the fresh wounds on his back. He glanced over hearing a soft sweet humming, smirking he thought of the perfect revenge. Russia loved his precious big sister. He walked up to her putting on a meek face. She turned to look at him and gasped “Oh my! Not again…” she shook her head “I wish he wouldn’t hurt you so...but you do cheek him…”

Prussia nodded “I know...i’m so sorry.” he hung his head sadly.

“Is there anything I can do?” Ukraine asked gently.

Prussia nodded and smiled “Yes...a kiss? To make it all better?”

Ukraine giggled and kissed his forehead “There you go.”

Prussia shook his head and grabbed her face “Not there.” he murmured before locking his lips to hers.

Ukraine gasped and struggled at first but feeling the desperation and need in his kiss she kissed back, slowly at first then just as eagerly. Prussia took her hand and walked over to his bed, Ukraine blushed a little “W-wait a min-mph!” he kissed her again cutting her words off. She gasped as he pushed her down on the bed and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Ukraine’s eyes slid closed as the heat rushed to her cheeks, why was she even enjoying this?! Hadn’t she been abused by men in the past? So why would she accept this?! The truth was Prussia wasn’t “abusing” her. He was gentle and slowly pushing her into these acts because it was as if he knew she longed for companionship too. 

Prussia felt a button pop underneath his chest as Ukraine’s breathing got heavier, smirking he slipped his hand in the gap and felt her soft breast. The skin was like silk and her breasts was as soft and pliable as pudding. He yanked down her bra so that he could free a breast, he squeezed her nipple lightly feeling it perk up. Ukraine panted and moaned underneath him, he had found her erogenous zone, her breasts being touched drove her crazy with need. Prussia broke the kiss smirking at the long line of drool connecting their mouths. Ukraine looked so good right now, her face flushed and saliva running down her chin. He smirked noticing tears of pleasure filling her eyes and he mauled her breasts. “N-no!” she whimpered “D-don’t! I-i’ll go-ah!!” she arched her back as he slid a hand down her pants. Laughing softly he felt how wet she was and a finger easily slid inside her.

Russia could hear the commotion, curiously he looked around for his beloved sister only to find her nowhere. He could hear strange noises in Prussia’s bedroom, opening the door a crack anger filled his whole body. His sister was moaning and arching her back as Prussia’s fingers moved in and out of her while he was sucking her breasts. Growling he went to throw the door open when suddenly everything went black. 

The next time he opened his eyes it was to see Latvia putting an injection away in a bag and adjusting the ropes around his arms. Russia tried to yell at him but his mouth was stopped, he bit down realising it was a gag ball in his mouth. Latvia looked up at him and glared “I am your property no longer!” he snapped “Prussia helped me out here. Enjoy his vengeance.” he snapped before leaving.

“COWARD!” Russia wanted to scream at him but his words came out a gargled mess. His eyes snapped forward when he heard strange noises, looking forward he saw Prussia grinning and stroking Ukraine’s hair, she had a blindfold on and she was also sucking him off. Russia growled again then he felt a judder go through his body and his head snapped down to realise he was naked and he was at full mast. Latvia had injected him with an aphrodisiac. He glared at Prussia venomously.

Prussia smirked and gently pulled Ukraine’s mouth off him “Want sex now beautiful?” he murmured. 

She nodded eagerly, her face flushed under the blindfold. “Please.” she gasped out “Please!”

Prussia grinned and guided her to her feet “Good girl.” he murmured “I’ll sit down and you can find your way to me. Got that? It’s a game.” 

She looked excited. Prussia moved out of the way and watched her eagerly searching for him, she found Russia instead who paled, he tried to tell her not to! But he couldn’t. Ukraine eagerly straddled him and slid him inside her. She moaned loudly her back arching “Y-you feel...b-big.” she moaned.

Russia groaned even though he hated this beyond compare his sister felt so good right now. He glared at Prussia cursing him for feeling like this. Prussia just smirked “Move your hips my beautiful.” he purred. His plan was going perfectly. He’d see Russia break.

Ukraine moaned and moved her hips eagerly believing it to be Prussia she was enjoying not her sweet baby brother. Russia groaned and struggled he tried to snap the rope around his wrists that was tying him to the chair but it was incredibly strong. He then tried to bite the gag instead but alas it was metal. He growled and thrashed his head as his sister moved her hips, he didn’t want to feel good!! He couldn’t help it of course but he wanted to kill Prussia more than anything. Prussia smirked and gently leaned over Russia to squeeze Ukraine’s breasts. He whispered in Russia’s ear “Feels good doesn’t it? Even better than torturing me I bet. I get it now.” he laughed softly “I do. You get a high from hurting me well i’m getting one right now from seeing the torment in your eyes. Wonder if she’ll cry when i take her blindfold off? I hope so...her tears will kill you. You caused those tears.”

Russia growled and tried to head butt him but Prussia dodged out of the way laughing. Ukraine moaned “P-Prussia i-it feels good…”

“It does for me too. Keep moving your gorgeous hips.” Prussia said watching her. She placed her hands on Russia’s shoulders and moved her hips harder. Russia groaned and closed his eyes tightly. Dammit...he was getting close…

Ukraine arched her back and came heavily she moaned happily feeling “Prussia’s” seed shoot into her. Prussia yanked off her blindfold. She blinked in the light and then gasped seeing Russia shoulders slumped and his head down. Prussia grabbed his hair and yanked his head up, he smirked when he saw tears falling down his face. He pulled off the gag and he murmured “Sestra…”

Ukraine started to cry “Oh! Ivan!! Ivan no!” she looked up at Prussia who shook his head.

“Sorry you had to be a pawn in my game Ukraine. I gotta admit you are quite beautiful and i’d give anything to fuck you.” he shrugged “But this was way better. Seeing the mighty USSR broken down. Everyone is leaving you Russia. After this so will your sister.”

Ukraine started to cry “I-I won’t! I won’t leave him!”

Prussia laughed “You will. You won’t be able to!”

“Bruder!!” 

Prussia’s head whipped up and he grinned and pulled on his pants “Bye! My bruder has finally got the help i needed to get out of this shit hole!”

Ukraine sobbed and gently cupped Russia’s face “Ivan! Ivan i’m so sorry!”

Russia shook his head and buried his face in his sister’s chest “I’ll kill him...i swear to God he will no longer exist.” he muttered “No one will even remember the name Prussia when i’m done with him.”

  
  



End file.
